snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesselation
(For the episode known as "Snowman", go to Snospis Eht: Snowman) Tesselation is a condition that alters the appearance and voice of its victims. Description Generally, people affected by Tesselation usually feel unwell, to the point of Lisa describing it as her (and Marge's) "Vicious Diseases". Tesselation may also make the legs feel hot, as Marge said her legs "feel like on fire". A possible cure to Tesselation is from drinking port wine. Cause of Tesselation The cause of Tesselation is usually caused by WD-40 poisoning, which Marge refers to as "Marge's juice",http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3016. The reason that Lisa was cured of Tesselation is because that she stopped drinking WD-40, and decided to drink wine instead. Tesselation prior to Snospis Eht: Snowman In some episodes prior to Snospis Eht: Snowman, characters are seen with slightly rough and jagged skin, suggesting they have latent Tesselation. In Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run, a image of Lisa with slightly jagged skin is seen during the collection of unusual pictures after Lisa falls into the water. In Snospis Eht: Ned, Homer's skin looks slightly jagged while he is working at the frosty chocolate milkshake plant. File:Isthistesselation.png|The image of Lisa with rough and jagged skin in snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run. File:Homerstesselation.png|Homer with slightly jagged skin in Snospis Eht: Ned. Types of Tesselation Jagged Tesselation (Lisa's Tesselation) Lisa's Tesselation causes her appearance to appear more rough and jagged. It also makes her voice to become more deep-pitched. São Tomantle wine is one of the possible cures of Jagged Tesselation. After her recovery from her Tesselation, she regains much of her usual appearance, except for her pupils being shaped like pyramids, an antenna-like formation on the top of her head, crystalline fingers, and diamond-like bits on the tips of her shoes. Over time, these symptoms eventually vanish. Inflammation Tesselation While easily mistaken for Jagged Tesselation, the difference is that tissues and cells inflammate, making the Jagged Tesselation look more terrifying and severe, causing the victim's teeth, eyes, and body parts look larger. Snowman Tesselation (Marge's Tesselation) Snowman Tesselation is a type of Tesselation where the victim turns into a snowman. Anyone who gets Snowman Tesselation begins to feel very cold. Marge's Tesselation turns her into a Snowman, and causes her legs to become independent of her control. It also distorts her voice. In "The Legend of Snowman Marge" (in andywilson92's Tumblr site), Marge's Tesselation causes her to become more aggressive, to the point of killing Lisa by tearing her head off. Maggie might also have suffered from Tesselation in the past, as in early Snospis Eht comics she is seen with a carrot for a nose. The only possible known cure is also São Tomantle port wine Tesselation victims *Lisa *Marge *Maggie (possibly) *Mouse Tails *Wonder Mouse *Teapotsenman *Mr. Hitler *Dashing Moustache Tails *The Good Captain *Magic Mouse Appearances * Snospis Eht: Snowman * Snospis Eht: Tesselation: Marges Legs * Snospis Eht: Marges Juice * The Legend of Snowman Marge (in andywilson's Tumblr site) Trivia * Andywilson92 stated in one of his artworks in Deviantart that 2013 is the "year of the Tesselation". References Category:Conditions Category:Diseases Category:Tesselaton